Crescimento
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Lúcia está crescendo e não há nada que eu possa fazer pra impedir. Ed's POV. NO INCEST ! Eu sei que deveria terminar minhas outras fics...mas não consegui me conter xD


**Crescimento**

a one-shot story

by NaylaS2

**Disclaimer: **É, é, até parece...*sem tempo e vontade pra pensar num disclaimer legal e engraçado*

**Sumário: **Lúcia está crescendo e não há nada que eu possa fazer para impedir. Ed's POV

**N/A:** Eu tinha meio que me distanciado de Nárnia, não sei bem por quê. Bom, o fato deu ter me viciado em SPN, glee e digimon não tem nada a ver com isso *assobia* Mas hoje cá estava eu, não estudando, resolvi ler umas fics de Nárnia, sabe, pra matar a saudades. Devo admitir que to meio cansada de escrever Ed/oc, sabem? Coitado do garoto, deixa ele descansar. ashsuahsuahsua ! Enfim, essa é uma fic bobinha mas imensamente bonitinha e principlamente: NO INCEST! xD

Espero que todo o meu coração que vocês gostem. Milhares de beijos!

**XXXX**

Lúcia está crescendo e não há nada que eu possa fazer para impedir.

Não é como se o seu amadurecimento seja uma coisa ruim, é só que eu sinto falta daqueles momentos em que ela arrastava o ursinho de pelúcia pelo chão, levando-o para todo lugar, em que ela me importunava para brincar com ela...eu quero reviver esses momentos, porque dessa vez, eu iria brincar, eu não esconderia suas bonecas para fazê-la chorar. Oh, Aslan, eu era um idiota !

Acho que o primeiro sinal de crescimento que ela demonstrou foi quando estávamos na casa do professor e ela resolveu me dar seu ursinho de pelúcia para eu não me sentir sozinho com a ida de papai para a guerra. Eu fiquei com tanta raiva porque eu não precisava da compaixão dela, nem de um ursinho de pelúcia idiota, nem de companhia, mas, acima de tudo, eu fiquei com raiva porque ela estava certa. Eu precisava disso tudo, só não queria admitir.

Lúcia tem um coração de ouro e se apega muito fácil. Ela não precisou pensar duas vezes em arriscar sua vida por um lugar que ela acabara de conhecer apenas porque as pessoas eram simpáticas. Era isso que eu pensava. Minha motivação para lutar em Beruna foi egoísta. Eu queria me redimir, eu queria provar que estava arrependido, que tinha mudado, que eu seria o Rei que Nárnia tanto merecia. Enquanto que Lúcia lutou pelos narnianos, por Sr. Tumnus, por Oreius, por Aslan, por Pedro, Susana e...por mim. _Nárnia me devolveu o meu irmão, não é motivo suficiente para lutar? _Foram essas exatas palavras que me fizeram desabar e cair no choro. Como ela podia ser tão boazinha? Como podia me perdoar? Por que ela não desistiu de mim? _Obrigado por não ter desistido de mim. _Depois de tudo que eu fiz? Foi aí que eu passei a lutar por ela. Lúcia conseguia ver justiça e bondade dentro de mim. E mesmo que eu não me achasse detentor de tais qualidades, eu as cultivaria, eu as tornaria reais, eu seria a pessoa que ela tanto admira e ama.

Dar o título de Rainha Destemida a uma criança pode parecer estranho e inapropriado para algumas pessoas, especialmente quando dita Rainha corre para o quarto dos irmãos toda vez que troveja. Mas não é. Coragem não é a ausência do medo mas a sua superação. Teve uma noite que a insônia me levou a vagar pelos arredores do castelo e ela me seguiu. Nós tínhamos acabado de voltar de uma dura batalha com alguns seguidores da feiticeira e Pedro havia sido gravemente ferido. Minhas irmãs ficaram no castelos para se protegerem e consequentemente, o cordial também. E passei três horas na chuva, do lado de fora da tenda dos curandeiros esperando notícias e imaginando que faria se esta fosse a que eu mais temia. Não podia ser. Não podia ser. Não podia. Três horas...é muito tempo. O fato de Susana e Lúcia não terem presenciado a cena, não tornou a notícia menos impactante para nenhuma das duas. Su começou a observar nossos treinamentos religiosamente e se inteirou de táticas de batalha para se certificar de que estávamos melhorando. Bom, toda essa inspeção não durou duas semanas pois ela logo se entediou. E Lúcia, bom, Lúcia não fez nada. Até aquela noite. Ela estava tremendo tanto, sua voz tão hesitante e baixinha ao me pedir que a treinasse: _E-eu quero lu-u-ta-ar, Ed. _E eu aceitei.

Lúcia treinando era a coisa mais cômica do mundo.

Eu estou tão acostumando a ver um largo sorriso em seu rosto que a ver lutando para manter uma façada séria era...bom, isso me fazia cair na gargalhada. Até mesmo a lembrança ainda me faz rir. E ela ficava tão aborrecida. _Isso não é uma piada, é sério._ Mas não dava para evitar. Vê-la chateada com algo era tão fofo, tão...engraçado. Eu ria tanto que ficava difícil de respirar, então ela passava para a agressão física e nós acabávamos rolando pelos campos. Teve uma vez que acabamos nos molhando no mar e eu engoli tanta água que achei que ia morrer. Não foi engraçado, foi trágico. Mas, depois desse dia, bastava uma rápida olhada para mim, que a lembrança voltava-lhe a cabeça e ela começava a rir, mesmo nos lugares mais inapropriados possíveis. Ah, existe uma coisa que eu devo alertá-los sobre a risada de Lúcia: É contagiante. Então, dentro de poucos segundos estávamos os dois, as gargalhadas, no meio de uma reunião ou de um baile, deixando Pedro sem saber o que fazer e Susana furiosa. E bom, uma Susana furiosa não é NADA engraçado.

A única coisa que eu não gostava sobre nossos treinamentos secretos era que eles eram secretos. Pedro me mataria se descobrisse. Mas Lu me fez prometer que não lhe contaria nada. _Ele vai surtar e bom...é isso que irmãos mais velhos fazem, né? _Bom, a respeito disso ela estava com a absoluta razão, mas um pequeno detalhe que ela frequentemente esquece é que eu também sou mais velho e portanto, sujeito a ataques de superprotecionismo. Ataques esses que eu tenho que engolir a seco. Lúcia me vê como um cúmplice, aquele que vai sempre apoiá-la em qualquer decisão que ela tome, aquele que que a ouvirá falar de coisas que Pedro não entenderia e que Susana abominaria. Mas é tão difícil. Se eu pudesse, eu a deixaria trancada num dos quartos de Cair Paravel para que nunca corra perigo. Mas eu não posso. Lúcia é minha irmã mais nova: ingênua, chorona, indefesa mas também é a Rainha de Nárnia: decidida, forte, destemida. Ela tem o direito de lutar pelo que acredita, tanto como eu ou Pedro. Bom....Pedro vai ser um problema. Claro que quando eu comecei a treinar com ele, ele não ficou animadíssimo. Tenho a ligeira impressão que, quando eu não estiver prestando atenção, meu irmão vai me trancar num quarto para me proteger do mundo, assim como eu quero fazer com Lúcia. Superprotetor? Sim. Mas se ele não fosse assim, ele não seria o Pedro. Com o passar do tempo, ele aprendeu a confiar nas minhas habilidades para proteger suas costas, para lutar lado a lado. Ele ia aprender a confiar em Lúcia em uma batalha também. Ele ia ter que lidar com isso. E eu também.

Lúcia é boa lutadora, muito boa, mas ela nunca ganhou de mim. Aquela vez foi um golpe baixíssimo da parte dela. Eu estava distraído desde o dia anterior com...hum..."táticas de batalha" e quando essa "tática de batalha" passou bem na nossa frente...eu tive que olhar. Então não acredite quando ela lhe disser que saiu vitoriosa porque é mentira. Se bem que você já deve ter ouvido, já que Lu fez questão de espalhar esse fato para toda Nárnia. Até chegou aos ouvidos do nosso Grande Rei. E o que aconteceu depois...não foi legal. Lembro-me bem do tom de vermelho que o rosto de Pedro adquiriu quando ele pediu para falar conosco em particular. Susana estava cuidando de certas visitas e não pôde estar presente. A discussão tinha sido exatamente como eu esperava: Um Pedro furioso, uma Lúcia determinada, defendendo o direito e lutar e eu ali, parado, perdido no meio de dois pontos de vistas, de dois irmãos, ambos certos e ambos errados. Pela juba do leão, onde eu fui me meter? O fato das coisas terem acontecido exatamente como eu esperava, não as tornou menos complicadas ou difíceis. Lúcia rebatia tudo o que o Grande Rei falava com determinação e uma segurança que me assustaram. Quando foi que ela cresceu tanto? Apesar de me sentir orgulhoso, não consegui impedir que um pouco de tristeza me dominasse. Essa Lúcia era auto-suficiente, capaz de defender o que acredita, de lutar, sem a ajuda de ninguém, sem a minha ajuda. Pedro não demorou a me incluir na conversa. _Como você pôde?_ Nesse momento eu senti a mão de minha irmã caçula apertar a minha. Quando foi que ela começou a me confortar? Embora parte de sua raiva esteja direcionada a mim, Pedro logo voltou-se para Lúcia. Mas eu não soltei a mão dela. Mesmo que minha jovem Rainha não precisasse da minha ajuda, do meu suporte, eu queria que ela soubesse que sempre o teria.

As coisas não melhoraram muito quando Susana descobriu. Momentos como esse é que o fazem mencionar o título de gentil que ela recebeu de Aslan. Mas depois que a tempestade passou e os ânimos se acalmaram, eu me reuni para discutir com meus irmãos mais velhos o verdadeiro motivo deu a estar ajudando. Eles entederam, aceitaram mas...não gostaram. Eu bem que entendia como Su se sentiria ficando para trás. O fato dela ficar no castelo não a caracteriza como covarde, longe disso. Se é preciso de coragem para ir a guerra, é preciso de muito mais para ver as pessoas que você ama partirem, arriscando-se. E agora ela não só teria que se precupar comigo e com Pedro mas também com Lúcia. E Pedro, por mais que ele quisesse, não podia fazer nada.

_- Lúcia está crescendo.- Ele balançou a cabeça._

_- É, e isso é uma droga. - As palavras saíram da minha boca antes mesmo que eu pudesse perceber._

_Susana riu e me puxou para um forte abraço._

Momentos como esse é que tornam o título que ela recebera de Aslan inquestionável.

_- Ser um irmão mais velho é uma droga, né? - Pedro sorriu._

Ser um irmão mais velho é uma droga sim.

Não demorou muito até que Lúcia começou a prestar atenção em garotos. _Eu não acho que estou pronto para essa conversa, Lu._ Mas ela não ligou para isso. O alvo de seu interesse era um duque amigo meu e graças a isso, eu era bombardeado de perguntas. _O que ele fala de mim? Será que ele gosta de mim? Talvez eu deva ir lá mais vezes. O que você acha? O que eu devo fazer? _O que ela deveria fazer eu não tinha a mínima idéia, mas eu deveria agarrar aquele garoto pelo colarinho e ameaçá-lo com todos os métodos de tortura que Oreius me ensinou. Não que ele não seja uma pessoa legal...só não é o bastante. Ninguém é bom o bastante para ela. O problema em ser Reis e Rainhas de um país é que somos sempre tratados como tais com uma formalidade exagerada e, quando não...o motivo por trás de tamanha simpatia é interesse. E dessa vez não foi diferente. Quando Lúcia está feliz, o mundo todo compartilha de sua alegria mas quando ela está triste...é como se tivesse chegado o dia do juízo final. Lembro bem dessa noite em que ela veio me ver com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e nós ficamos abraçados por muito tempo até adormecermos no tapete do meu quarto. Foi aí que eu percebi que não importa o quanto eu quisesse protegê-la, não poderia. Lúcia teria que cometer seus próprios erros, sofrer com eles para torná-la mais forte. Eu não poderia protegê-la de tudo, mas a protegeria do que pudesse, incluindo desse maldito duque. Demorou bastante tempo para ela perceber o porquê de nunca mais ter encontrado com ele e quando ela descobriu que eu me certifiquei de que ele nunca mais poria os pés em Nárnia, ela balançou a cabeça rindo. _Você é igualzinho ao Pedro! _Eu não sou igualzinho ao Pedro. Sou? Oh, Aslan, eu sou igualzinho ao Pedro! Ela riu com a minha confusão e me abraçou. _Obrigada por tomar conta de mim._

Ser um irmão mais velho é muito bom.

Lúcia estava crescendo e não há nada que eu possa fazer pra impedir.

Bom, só crescendo fisicamente porque a idade mental continua a mesma de quando entramos em Nárnia pela primeira vez. Eu fico repetindo isso pra mim mesmo cada vez que ela cisma em cantar em alto e bom som uma música só para me irritar, ou quando apostávamos corrida, ou até quando ela me provocavqa durante os treinos. Mas não é verdade. Ela está amadurecendo também. Mas fico feliz de termos esses momentos onde não precisamos ser monarcas ou responsáveis...onde podemos ser apenas dois irmãos. Fico feliz em conhecer uma Lúcia que não está feliz 24 horas, que como todo mundo pensa, que tem medos e frustações mas que lida com isso melhor do que qualquer um. Mais ainda, eu fico muito orgulhoso de tê-la como minha irmã caçula.

Porém...eu sinto falta daqueles momentos quando éramos pequenos, daqueles olhos brilhantes e pedintes e daquele sorriso que ilumina uma sala inteira. Sinto falta daquilo que não vivi, das brincadeiras que não fiz com ela por julgar coisa de criança, pelas histórias não contadas para fazê-la adormecer, pelas não-esperas pelo papai noel nos Natais. Por isso que, quando atravessamos o guarda-roupa, de volta para a Inglaterra e eu percebi que éramos crianças de novo, eu sorri de orelha a orelha. Aslan havia me dado uma segunda chance. E dessa vez, eu não iria desperdiçá-la.

**FIM**

Mandar review é rápido, fácil e não precisa estar cadastrado no fanfiction. Você já fez uma escritor de fics feliz hoje? Que está esperando?


End file.
